Kevin's Question
by Cypher
Summary: In the midst of an attack, a young Whitelighter has a final question. Deathfic.


****

Kevin's Question

By Cypher

He didn't understand why this was happening, what was happening, and how it could happen. He was an elder now, safe from bullies and demons and everything that had tormented him all his life. Sure, he was the youngest here, but the others accepted him, helped him. They left him out of some discussions and didn't always tell him what was going on, but that's because he was new, and young, and didn't know all the rules yet.

He knew they would've told him about this, though. But they hadn't, and judging by how the other Elders were taken by surprise, he surmised they were completely clueless. They never expected the murder of two Whitelighters to result in their own destruction.

The two beings--Titans, he'd heard one of the Elders yell--orbed in with no warning, no preamble, and began striking. Shooting fire and lightning…not even the powers of the others could stall them. They struck fast, and they struck hard. Some Elders were lucky and orbed out before they were killed, others tried to confront the Titans with not just their power, but physically. They now lay dead with everyone else.

And him, what did he do? He ran…and hid. That's where he was now, cowering beneath a cloth-covered table in his room. He wanted to sob and wail for his new friends…but he dared not. The Titans were still there, and the screams of their victims still rang through the halls. So he remained under the table silent, curled into a ball and praying they would finish and leave.

He wished he could orb down to Earth, to the Charmed ones. They protected him before, from the demon. That wasn't his power, though. He couldn't orb alone, and there was no one left to orb him. In all the chaos, no one had thought to grab the youngest Elder and bring him away from the slaughter. They'd abandoned him to the wrath of the Titans.

He couldn't blame them. He'd have run as well.

He contemplated leaving his hiding place just long enough to grab some paper and a pen. In fact, it would be ideal. He could draw forces that were unmatched by any others, an army to descend from above and smite the intruders. Archangels sent by God himself to protect the protectors. All he had to do was leave his hiding place for a second and get his supplies.

His body refused to move. He was paralyzed by fear, an emotion he'd hoped to leave behind when he inherited his powers and become an Elder. In all his time here, he'd never seen an Elder angry or afraid or jealous. They were all calm, cool, able to handle anything. Except for today. Today he saw the Elders' emotions for the first and probably last time.

And what he saw was terror. Pure, unadulterated terror.

He took a few deep breaths, heard the sounds of the battle move farther away, but not by much. He tucked his head to his chest and shut his eyes. He was terrified as well, but he had…had to push past it, to use the gift he'd inherited. Surely the Elders had a contingency plan, a way to defeat these monsters and resurrect all lost in this battle. If he could just calm himself enough, the future would come to him.

And a moment later, there it was. The Elders gathered once more in the clouds, cleaning up the aftermath of the battle. Only…only there were so few he recognized. There was Leo, and a couple others he'd seen walking around…but the rest were all new. He'd never seen them before. Maybe he'd looked too far into the future? Yes, that was it, that had to be it.

But as he traveled back towards the present, he felt his stomach clench. The Titans would be defeated, but not by a plan of the Elders. The Charmed ones would defeat them, through powers heard of only in myth. The destruction of the Titans was not without a cost, and with growing horror he witnessed countless minions of good die at their hands.

The Elders had no plan. They never expected this attack. No one was going to be saved.

Including him.

He gasped as his eyes snapped open. Above him a Titan--the smaller of the two--had blown the table away, leaving him exposed. The ancient one was smirking, a hand outstretched. He didn't need to wonder what would happen, if he'd somehow miraculously survived.

He knew that this was it.

It still came as a shock though, when pain erupted through his chest and he limply flew into the wall. He landed heavily and remained still, his eyes open. There was no salvation for him, and even the fact that the Titans would be defeated failed to comfort him in his final moments. He'd escaped a personal hell, only to die in heaven.

It wasn't fair.

It wasn't right.

It wasn't.

And in his final moment, at the instant of death, all he could do was ask: where do angels go when they die?

He never got an answer.

* * *

Author's Prattle: I've been wanting to delve into Charmed for a while, and this idea has been bouncing around for months. For those of you who don't remember Kevin, he's that kid from the episode where the sisters became super heroines. Yes, it's a bit of a…sad story, but it's one that had to be told.

Disclaimer. I don't own Charmed. It belongs to Aaron Spelling and the WB Network. I'm just borrowing plot elements and characters to explore my creativity.

So, I hope my entrance into the Charmed fanfic realm is well received. Feedback is appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
